Despite high infection rates among South Asians and a growing number of South Asians in the U.S., there has, to date, been no published research assessing HIV risk among South Asians residing in the U.S.. The purpose of this study is to assess HIV risk and risk reduction among a community-based sample of South Asian women residing in the U.S.. Women, rather than men and women, have been focused upon because South Asian women are more likely to be taking responsibility for sexual protection than South Asian men. Further, internationally, HIV infection rates are higher among women than men. This project is designed to assess participants' HIV risk behaviors and theory-generated predictors of those behaviors. Based on the theory and previous research, a strong predictor of South Asian women's risk behaviors is power dynamics in relationships, specifically domestic violence. Thus, an additional aim of this study is to assess the relationship between male-perpetrated abuse in relationships and women's sexual control. All of these aims are designed to serve development of an NIMH R01 on an HIV/AIDS intervention tailored to the needs of heterosexual South Asian women whose primary risk for HIV infection is through sexual contact with an infected male partner. This small pilot study is comprised of two components: qualitative (n=50) and quantitative (n=150). Community recruitment strategies will be used to obtain 200 sexually active South Asian women for focus groups (qualitative) and cross-sectional interviews (quantitative). Five focus groups will be conducted with 10 women per group. The themes of these groups will revolve around perceptions of HIV risk in the community, barriers to risk reduction among women, the role of acculturation and immigrant status on ability to receive HIV-related services and information, and the role of male-perpetrated domestic violence on South Asian women's sexual control. Findings from this component will be used to develop a culturally-tailored quantitative assessment tool with which South Asian women will be interviewed on their HIV knowledge, attitudes, and behavior, as well as the HIV-related issues discussed in the focus groups. Findings from both components will be used to develop an HIV intervention tailored to the needs of this under-recognized population.